Drunken Lullabies
by Sakura Snape-Malfoy
Summary: Harry turns from the light after his kidnapping. He leaves Severus for the father of his child, Voldemort. HPLV MPreg. This story was adopted from Marauder Heir.
1. Leaving the Nest

Drunken Lullabies

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter that pleasure belongs to J.K. Rowlings. Although, if I could own any of them then it would be Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy. They are sooo HOT. I guess that I'm just a sucker for the bad boys.

I am writing this story with the help of Lady-Serena-Snape and she is also my Beta and we have adopted this fic from Marauders' Heir.

A/N: I have made a few changes to chapters 1-5. I was re-reading them to see what I had done and where I would like to take this story. I noticed a few mistakes and decided to fix them. I will also be posting chapter 6 and I am working on chapter 7 as well.

Posted: May 23, 2008

Revised: October 17, 2010

Reposted: January 15, 2011

"Speech"

'Whisper'

_*Thought*_

Chapter 1: Leaving the Nest

At Hogwarts school is in session. In fact there are three and a half months left until the end of the school year.

Since its Saturday today there are no classes. So Harry and Severus are in their chambers relaxing. "Severus, there's something that I need to tell you."

Severus looked over at his lover. "What is it?" He said and it sounded a little gruff. Almost like he doesn't care what Harry has to say.

Harry gazed at Severus for a moment with shocking green eyes and began. "Sev, I think that I'm preg…"

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. "Hold that thought for a minute, would you?" Severus asked as he went to answer the door.

On the other side stood the Headmaster, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. "Severus, Harry. I hope that I'm not interrupting anything important."

But, before Harry could answer Severus spoke up for the both of them. "No, not at all Headmaster. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

Both of the older wizards walked down the hall as Dumbledore spoke. "Well, I was wondering…"

Harry couldn't believe what had just happened. He had something really important to tell Severus and he just dismissed it as if it were a comment about the weather or something. He just acts on the whim of the Headmaster. Harry decided that since Severus wouldn't listen to him then he was leaving. He stalked into the room that he and Severus shared and kicked open his barely used trunk. With a quick flick of his wrist all of his belongings were neatly packed into his trunk and then he shrunk it. After he put it in his pocket, he walked over to the fireplace and threw in a handful of Floo powder. He then clearly stated his destination, "Riddle Manor" and was gone.

After whirling by many grates Harry stumbled out of the fireplace. He started coughing because of all the soot that he had inhaled. One of the many Death Eaters that was passing by heard him and came running in. "You must think that you're pretty brave coming here, don't you brat? Did you think that you would be able to just sneak in here to kill the Dark Lord, Potter?"

Gasping for air Harry noticed that his eye sight was fuzzy. He felt like he was going to faint or puke, whichever came first. "Take… me to… Voldemort…," with that said Harry passed out at the man's feet.

~HPTR~

Harry woke up several hours later in a lavishly decorated room. He was lying on a king-sized bed decorated in green, silver, crimson and blue. The room itself was larger than the Gryffindor Common Room and was decked out in the same colors only with slightly lighter shades. Sitting in a black, wing-back chair was the Dark Lord himself, Lord Voldemort. "Well, well, well, Potter. Did you miss me sssooo much that you decided to return to me? Did you decide that the light side wasn't as much fun as it used to be?"

Harry sat up with some difficulty and said in a voice husky with sleep and still a little sore from coughing from the soot. "I got tired of being walked all over if that's what you mean. Can I have some water?"

Voldemort summons a glass of water for Harry. "Hmmm, I sssee. So, how is our dear Sseveruss doing? He hasn't answered any of my summons lately. Does he have an excusse?"

Harry drinks some of the water and clears his throat to dislodge the soot still in his throat before drinking some more water. "Thanks for the water."

Voldemort waves his hand. "Well?"

Harry then smirks. "If by excuse, you mean that he's being Dumbledore's lap dog then yes. He's spying on you for that old fool. I'm actually surprised that you never suspected him as the spy."

Voldemort growled and seemed to glare at nothing. "I suspected, but I didn't want to believe it." He gave a dramatic sigh. "Well, damn, I just lost myself the best Potions Master in Britain if not in the world. None of my other followers are anywhere near as excellent as Severus."

Harry cleared his throat, getting Voldemort's attention. "Did you forget already that I **was** his "lover"? Do you really think that he wouldn't have taught me everything he knows?" The twenty-two year old smirked.

Voldemort smiled at him. "Now then, Potter, tell me the reason you left your beloved Potions Master and the Old Coot."

Harry looked down at his hands which were messing with the blanket. "Do you remember last Halloween when you took me as your captive and used me as your..." Harry blushes, "...your personal sex toy?"

"Yes, you screamed so nicely," he smirked at Harry's blush.

"Ahem, yeah, well, that came with some repercussions. I got pregnant. And I was going to tell Severus-"

"You mean, you're with child?" Harry nodded. "My child?" Another nod. "When did you find out? How far along are you?" He asked softly, which was odd for him.

"The end of December and I'm three months along. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell anybody. Severus and I haven't done anything major even after I came back. I didn't want him to. I just felt so dirty and I had a bad feeling when he tried something like that."

Voldemort moved from the chair to the bed and pulled Harry into a tight embrace. "Why? Don't you love him?"

"I don't know... it just didn't feel right" was the muffled response. There was silence before Harry asked, "can I call you Tom?"

The Dark Lord stiffened, "why?" He asked in a tight voice.

Harry looked up with bright, innocent green eyes. "Because, Voldemort is such a mouth full to say. Don't you agree?"

Tom laughed and nodded, "but only in private. My subordinates don't know about my heritage."

"I just have one request" said Harry as his eyes began to droop with weariness.

"What's that, love."

"Don't hurt Mione's family. She was my first and only true friend." His eyes fell and he drifted off back into the arms of Morpheus.

A few days later, Tom summoned all the Death Eater's to his side for a meeting. Harry stood next to him, draped in a black velvet cloak that covered him completely. Among the followers was one Severus Snape who looked extremely anxious. In Tom's ear, Harry whispered, "I think that he thinks that you kidnapped me again."

Tom, who was also wearing a cloak to mask his face, smirked. "I wonder what gave him that idea, love?"

Tom stood and spoke to everyone. "I'm surprised that everybody came today. Many of you I have missed these past few weeks," some of them shifted uneasily, "and I have recently discovered who the traitor was among us. I would have never guessed it was the one who claimed to be my most devoted and loyal follower."

Many stared at him. Those of his inner circle were the only ones who pledged their undying loyalty to their Lord. Harry stood still, with his hand on his abdomen, listening to and watching all of it. He couldn't wait to see the look on Snape's face when he was revealed as the traitor. One of the devoted stepped forward and knelt before his Lord. "Rise, Lucius."

Malfoy Sr. rose and took off his mask revealing cold grey eyes and white blonde hair. "My Lord, might I ask how you found out this information when none of us could?"

Tom cocked his head to the side and smiled, though no one could see it. "Recently I have come upon someone who was kind enough to reveal him to me." He waved his hand vaguely in Harry's direction.

"Who is that, My Lord?" Lucius asked in his most cautious voice.

"The one who carries my heir." The Dark Lord replied.

Murmurs erupted throughout the crowd as Harry stepped forward and placed his delicate, feminine like hand in Tom's masculine one. "They came to me and told me everything they know about Dumbledore's plans. They also know the layout of Hogwarts very well and know how to disassemble the wards that protect that old castle. It will have to happen slowly though, so that the old coot doesn't find out."

"And the spy, My Lord," came Lucius' question.

"Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me. Severus, come forward please."

The crowd parted and Snape slowly walked forward, head held high. "Tell me, Severus, would you like to see the person who sold you out?"

He nodded sharply and Harry grinned from beneath his hood. As he leaned against his Lord, Harry removed his hood and revealed himself to the whole room. He looked completely different now. With a few simple spells, he corrected his eyesight, which now looked as though they were glowing. With a hair growth potion, he made his hair grow so that it was now to the middle of his back and it looked as though it absorbed the light of the room. "Hello Severus," he said in a quiet yet dignified tone, "surprised to see me here?"

"Harry? Why are you... what are you doing here?"

"I got tired of it, Severus. You and Dumbledore were just using me. I was just your little pawn. Well guess what, not anymore. I never want to see your ugly face again."

Tom smirked beneath his hood. "Well spoken, my love." Then he, too, lowered his hood.

What everybody saw shocked them far more then the revealing of Harry Potter. Their Lord now looked **normal**. He was very handsome with ebony hair and crimson eyes. His face was no longer snake like though his eyes did retain their slits. "Now then, who would like to escort our dear Potions Master to the dungeon?"

McNair walked over with a sadistic grin on his face, "if I may have the pleasure, my Lord?"

Riddle nodded and McNair dragged Snape down to the dungeons. After another hour, the death eaters were dismissed and Harry and Tom went back to their rooms. Harry took off his cloak and sat down on the bed and began to braid about half of his hair. Tom went to his desk and began to make plans for the downfall of Hogwarts. "Tom?"

"Hmm?" He asked, clearly distracted.

"Can I go and visit Hermione?"

"Isn't she with the youngest Weasley boy?"

"Yea, but... he isn't treating her like he should be and she's farther along than I am."

Tom turned to face Harry and looked him in the eye. "What do you mean? Do you think that he's abusing her?"

"Yea, I think that he... he beats her. And I don't think it's safe for her there. Could I bring her back here? Please?" his sparkling green eyes were imploring.

"Very well you may go and get her."

Harry broke into the first real smile that Tom had ever seen. He walked over and kissed Tom soundly on the mouth, which took him by surprise. Harry pulled away grinning, grabbed his coat and disappeared with a crack. Tom sat there, eyes wide. _'Did he just kiss me? I don't think... no, must have been happy about getting his friend.'_ He returned to his work, trying to get his mind away from the warmth and softness of Harry's lips.

~HPTR~

Meanwhile, somewhere in the countryside of Scotland, Harry was walking up the front walk of Ron and Hermione's house. Even from where he was, he could hear Ron yelling at Hermione and throwing things around. He hastened towards the small cottage and knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal the reddened face of Ronald Weasley. "Oh, Harry, um... now's not a good time. Can you come back later?" He asked as he started to shut the door.

"I don't think so Ron. I'm here for Hermione."

"I knew it. I knew something was going on with the two of you. And I here I thought you were into blokes," he seethed.

"She's my best friend and yes, I am into... blokes, as you so plainly put it. Now let me in. I'm here for Hermione."

Harry pushed passed his once friend and into the house where he saw Hermione sobbing on the floor. Her face was covered in livid bruises with a few cuts that were still bleeding. While her arms had many bruises and cuts that were still bleeding. Harry's eyes flashed as he rushed over and knelt next to her. "Don't worry Mione. I'm here to take you with me. You'll be safe. I don't know about this prat though, but I know you will be."

"Harry, he (hic) he just wouldn't stop. I tried to... tried to tell him...," she sobbed harder.

"Shh, don't worry. Nothing will happen to you anymore. Come on. Get your things and we'll get out of here."

"She's not going anywhere with Potter, even if it means I have to hurt you."

"You really think I'm scared of you Ronald?" He paused for a second, "I wonder who he sent to look after me..."

As he said that, three people appeared dressed in black robes but they didn't have their masks on. "Ah, Malfoy, Nott and Lastrange. Care to help me subdue the Weasel here while I help my friend gather her things?"

"It will be my pleasure, my Liege." Said Bella as her hooded eyes gleamed with glee.

"Don't hurt him too much Bella." he said with clear amusement as he helped Hermione into her room. "Are you alright?"

"What are..." sniff "Death Eaters doing here?" sniff "And why did they..." sniff "call you that?"

"Let's just say that the Dark Lord and I have... a little pact, if you will. You're going to be safe now, Mione. He swore he would never harm you or your family... can't say that much for the Weasley's but... you know."

He packed her trunk and led her back to the sitting room where the other four were. Bella was having a grand time casting _Crucio_ on Ron. "That's enough Bella. We will need him to be sane for a while longer."

The woman turned to look at Hermione and surprisingly, her eyes softened as she laid eyes on the beaten and bruised woman. "Don't worry; this bastard will be dealt with accordingly."

"My Liege," started Malfoy, following Bella's lead this time, "what are we going to do with him?"

"I think McNair will love someone new to play with, don't you agree?" Bella and Nott nodded and dragged the unconscious Weasley out of the house and to where the portkey was.

"Harry, I'm not sure how much longer I can remain standing." Harry motions for Lucius to come over to them. The baby chooses that time to start kicking, causing Hermione to gasp. "Harry, give me your hand." She has her eyes closed as she says this as she is focusing on breathing. What she didn't know was that she had grabbed Lucius' hand instead and placed it on her abdomen. Lucius' eyes had widened a little when she grabbed his hand by mistake and they widened even more when he felt her baby kick against his hand. He had a glazed look in his eyes and a small smile on his lips. Harry noticed it before…

Hermione is soo exhausted from crying that she passes out. Harry tries to hold her up but he can't quite manage it. "Lucius, a little help if you don't mind. She's just a little too heavy for me to keep holding up."

Lucius nods and sweeps Hermione up bridal style and carries her out to the portkey with Harry right behind them.

Lucius holds Hermione's finger on the portkey while his is right beside hers. The others put a finger on it and were transported back to Riddle Manor where Tom was waiting. When they landed a healer that was in the inner circle rushed over and leads Lucius and the pregnant and beaten woman to a room where she could be taken care of. Harry, on the other hand, plopped down in a chair that was close by and closed his eyes. He, too, wasn't feeling very well. "I hate portkeys about as much as I hate traveling by floo."

"Oh before I completely forget. Bella, Nott, take the weasel down to keep the bat company." Harry told them.

The two nodded before taking their new prisoner down.

Tom walked over and kneeled in front of the chair. "So I take it that you don't feel very well?"

Harry nodded and sighed. Then, suddenly, he was picked up. He snapped his eyes open and saw Tom. Smiling, he closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

~HPTR~

I could have cried when I wrote that Severus's face was ugly when it's not. It's gorgeous. Please review to let me know what you think.


	2. Death Valley Queen

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.

Posted: June 2, 2008

Revised: October 21, 2010

Reposted: January 15, 2011

"Speech"

'Whisper'

_*Thought*_

Chapter 2: Death Valley Queen

When he awoke the next day, he noticed that he had been stripped down to his boxers. He was also curled up in the strong arms of Tom, who was sleeping serenely. Harry smiled at him and gently extracted himself from his arms and put on a pair of black silk pajama pants. He tucked his wand into the waistband and headed down to the dungeons. Of course he did this after he took care of his morning rituals. He was going to pay Ron and Severus a little visit.

Harry made his way down to the dungeons with quiet, deft steps. He crept past the dozing guards and down the cold, steep steps that led to his destination. He stealthily made his was passed the muggle filled cells to where his once lover and ex-friend were being held. He was surprised to see them awake, discussing how to escape. "Well, I would never have thought I'd see the day when Severus Snape and Ronald Weasley would be having a civilized conversation." He said with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Harry, why are you doing this? I thought you loved me?" Asked Severus, "are you really carrying his heir?"

Harry snorted, "WHY, you ask me? Why do you think? I got tired of you ignoring me all of the time. You never paid any attention to me. You were always either reading your potions journals or brewing potions. What do think I'd been trying to tell you that week? But would you listen? No. You were too busy being Dumbledore's lap dog. You were always doing something for him. In fact, that last day I tried telling you, you brushed me off as if I were a piece of lent or something. So I just decided to leave and come back here where I at least get some sort of attention. In fact, I'd be willing to bet that the only reason you were with me, is because Dumbledore told you to be."

"Why did you take Hermione? What did she ever do to you?" Ron asked interrupting Harry and Severus' conversation.

"What did she do?" Harry asks focusing his attention on his former best friend. "She became my friend without the old man's prompting, unlike you. Yes, make Harry Potter see that Slytherins were vile people who couldn't be trusted." Harry was now twirling his wand around in his fingers. "Let's see how he feels when he finds out that his beloved Golden Boy has sided with his greatest enemy."

"What would Sirius say if he saw you like this? Do you think this is what he would want for you?" Ron demanded, trying to get him to see the error of his ways, while he was making the gravest error of his own life.

"Don't you _ever_ say his name again. Don't you _ever _try to play the guilt card on me like that again either. _Crucio_! Because of Dumbledore and all his lackeys I'll never know. It's his fault that Sirius died and his fault that I was captured back on Halloween. All because that old fool kept lying to me and couldn't tell me the truth to save his own life."

Never had Ron felt so much pain. Never had Severus witnessed a _Crucio_ so powerful. The muggles in the cells around them awoke to the sounds of screams and shrieks. The guard that was dozing snapped to and dashed down to see what the problem was. When he got there, he saw something he thought that he would never in his life see - Harry Potter torturing his best friend to death. With a wave of his wand, he alerted his Lord that something was wrong. The Death Eater didn't dare try to get closer lest he, too, get caught in the curse that had enveloped not only Weasley, but it also a little later encompassed the traitor as well.

When Tom got down there, he wrenched Harry away and forced his wand out of his hand. "Harry, stop. You don't want to kill them... at least not yet."

"He spoke... Sirius' name. He's... not... allowed... to." He panted from the expanse of power he used. "Not... allowed... to...not... allowed..." he then passed out.

"You're doing more harm than good, love." He picked him up once again and carried him back upstairs to their rooms.

~HPTR~

A few days later, Harry went to visit Hermione in her rooms. He stood in front of her door, dressed in a pair of black slacks and a silk button down green shirt, waiting for her to open the door. When she did, she stared at him, "Harry, I thought you were a dream."

He walked into the room and smiled at her. "Don't worry, Mione, I'm not going anywhere and Ron isn't going to hurt you anymore."

"Where is the bastard anyway?"

"Hermione Jane Granger, such language!" He said, as his eyes widened mockingly. "Or, is it Weasley, or Granger-Weasley?"

"Oh, shut up."

Harry grinned and pointed downwards, "he's in the dungeon with Snape. I'm surprised he's not insane right now."

"Dementors?"

"Hell, no. I cast _Crucio_ on him. It was kinda strong."

Hermione stared at him. "You, cast an Unforgivable?"

"Well, here, it's known as a Forgivable," he joked.

"You're unbelievable Harry. Do you know that?"

"Hey, I'm the son of a Marauder, what do you expect? Me to not make jokes like that?"

She just shook her head and carefully sat down on her couch while Harry took the arm chair. "When's the baby due?"

"In a month. I'm going to divorce Ronald and change my name back to my maiden. I'm not going to allow my child to bear the name Weasley. What kind of a name is Weasley anyway?"

"A wizarding one?"

"What about you?" She asked, raising her eyebrow in curiosity.

"What about me?"

She scoffed, "don't think I can't tell when someone's pregnant."

Harry scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, "um, not for another six months."

"Is it Snape's?"

He looked at her with pure revulsion, "of course it's not the bloody gits. What gave you that idea?"

"Well, you two were lovers."

"Not unless you count kissing as being lovers and besides we hadn't done anything since I came back which was two months ago."

"So it's..."

"Yea, it's his."

"And you're keeping it?" She practically screeched.

"Yes, I am. I don't know. When he... used me, at first I was... horrified... I wanted to kill myself. But after a while... I don't know... he just seemed so... so..."

"Right?" The brunette asked as she smiled gently.

"Yea," he nodded and leaned back.

"Oh, Harry, sweatheart, you love him, don't you?"

He shrugged and started to toy with his hair. She seemed to have just now noticed it. "Hey, Harry, let me do something for you."

He looked at her suspiciously, "what?"

"Indulge me, ok. I just want to show Voldemort what he has, and what he might want to keep." She winked at him.

She stood, and with strength he didn't know she had, she pulled him into her bedroom area and shut the door.

Tom was starting to get worried. Harry had said that he was going to visit his friend, Hermione, and that he would be back in an hour, and here it was, four hours later and still no sign of him. He growled in frustration and sent Nagini to look for him. The snake hissed in compliance and slithered out of the room, forked tongue tasting the air around it.

When she returned, she informed her master that he was indeed with the Granger woman and that he would return when she felt like relinquishing him. Tom's lip curled into a sneer and he stalked to the guest wing of the mansion to where she was staying. When he reached the room, he heard shouting. "Mione, no, anything but that! I refuse to wear that!"

"Come on! Just this once, please. It'll look so good on you with your figure. You know, I still hate you for that."

"Hey, just because I look like a girl doesn't mean I have to dress like one."

"You did back in school."

"That was once and you know it was because of Gred and Forge."

"No it wasn't. It was because it was Halloween and you enjoyed teasing Malfoy. He really thought you were a girl. He looked about ready to shag you senseless- HA! Got you!"

"No! Please, help! Somebody," there was laughter in his voice.

"You are going to wear this skirt, like it or not. You'll look so good, especially with that shirt."

"I hate you," he said, sounding defeated.

Tom stood there, blinking. Did he even want to know? No, he decided that he didn't, so he just walked back to their room and sat back down, staring into the fire.

~HPTR~

Harry glared at Hermione in the mirror as she played with his hair. "I don't see why you didn't grow your hair out like this a long time ago, Harrikins. It looks so good like this. And did you know your eyes glow like _Avada Kedavra_ without your glasses?"

He just continued to glare at her, "any more braids and you'll wish you were _Avada Kedavra_'ed. I don't know if I want you to call me that anymore. It reminds me of the Weasley's."

"But, you look so elfish. Sorry about that. But, you know; only the twins really called you that."

"Did you have to make me wear a skirt? It's ok, I guess. I wonder if they were my friends because of Dumbledork or if they wanted to be my friends like you did. You know, without his prompting?"

"Yes. I don't know. You would have to ask them about that."

Harry sighed and changed the subject, "did you know Narcissa left Lucius?"

"Draco's mum? No, I didn't. Why?"

"She got tired of him coming home so late. Apparently she got tired of not having any company when she went to bed." He said, smirking.

Hermione, on the other hand, had a look of longing on her face. Harry interpreted immediately, "you fancy him, don't you?"

"Hmm? Who?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Lucius Malfoy."

Her face flushed as she busied herself with a complex braid. "No, of course I don't. What gave you that idea?"

"Well, I don't blame you. The Malfoy line has always interbred with Veela's, so I was told, so it's only natural to fall for one."

"Like you did for Draco back in sixth year?"

"Shush about that. I don't like to bring up the past." He said, wincing as she pulled his hair a little.

"Sorry." She fixed her mistake and continued to style his hair.

"You know, I could help you get Lucius. If you want him, that is."

She stopped what she was doing and stared at him. "You've got to be kidding me. He wouldn't want me. I'm a muggle-born. He hates us."

"Ah, my dear, sweet, naive Hermione, you didn't see how he looked at you when we went to get you. You have grown more beautiful since I last saw you. Your hair has straightened and isn't as bushy as it used to be. And, I know something you don't about that day as well." Harry smirks at this.

She blushed and finished her work. "What do you know? There done. Go and look, but don't mess it up, or I'll hurt you."

Harry winced at her tone and walked to the full length mirror that adorned the wall next to her wardrobe. "I'm not telling." When he looked into it, he blinked. "I look like a girl." Smirks even more at this.

And it was true. The shirt, in the style of a peasant top, which was chosen, showed off his figure nicely. The skirt was floor length with slits that went up both sides, showing off slender, pale legs. His hair, his precious hair, was pulled into an elfish style that Hermione claimed she saw in the movies based off the Lord of the Rings books. She even had the audacity to put some make-up on him, though the eye shadow **did** accentuate his eyes and, even though he hated to admit it, the lipstick color suited him nicely.

"Harry, you look gorgeous! And you know it."

"Shut it, Mione." He sighed and turned to look at her, "I'm going back to my room now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

She giggled, "of course. G'bye."

Harry walked out of the room and down the hall, moving stealthily, hoping that nobody saw him. Fortunately, the Fates were with him and he managed to slip back into his room without anybody noticing him. He noticed that Tom wasn't in there, but shrugged. _'Probably in another meeting.'_ He lay down on the couch, not even bothering to change, and fell asleep.

Tom came into the room not ten minutes later to see Harry sprawled asleep on the couch. He had never seen anything more appealing in his life. He crept over and knelt next to the feminine male and brushed a stray lock away from his face, only to reveal his lightning bolt shaped scar. Tom winced when he saw it and traced it with his finger. Harry muttered something in his sleep and turned over, revealing his long, slender legs. The Dark Lord covered him with a blanket. It was all he could do to keep from ravishing him right then and there.

Sighing, he went to his desk and tried his hardest to continue with his plans.

~HPTR~

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and hope that you'll review this one as well.

Although I do have one little question out of curiosity though. Why do you consider this story weird, so far?


	3. Dumbledore’s Thoughts and Snape’s Great

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. Oh, and there is no money being made from this no matter how much I wished I could. But, alas I'm not and still poor.

Posted: June 30, 2008

Revised: October 26, 2010

Reposted: January 15, 2011

"Speech"

'Whisper'

_*Thought*_

Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Thoughts and Snape's Great Escape

Whilst he was savoring a lemon drop, Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore contemplated on how in the world the Savior of the Wizarding world, his only spy in Voldemort's ranks, the youngest Weasley son and his wife could disappear all within a few days time. Now, some would say that Dumbledore was a patient man. That he was wise, thoughtful, caring, and always considerate about other people's feelings. What they didn't know was that he really didn't care about Harry Potter. As long as Harry did his job and got rid of Voldemort so that he, himself, could reap the benefits of having 'led Harry Potter down the right path'.

So, as he sat in his well furnished office, in his comfortable chair, he thought and thought and thought. How could they have disappeared? Why would he want them? He knew why Voldemort wanted Harry, to kill him. But, why the other three? Was it some part of his sick plan to take over? To call upon some demon from the underworld to grant him power? Dumbledore sat thinking _'well, I think I know how they got Severus and the youngest Weasley and his wife. The only thing that I'm stumped on is how Tom got young Harry back.'_

The wizened wizard sighed and walked over to the window, where he just stared. Dumbledore stared as if he was trying to decipher the answers from the clouds, the trees, the very Earth itself. '_Damn you Tom, you've ruined my plans. What did you do, force Veritserum on them? I wouldn't put it past you._' And so, Albus Dumbledore, for once in his very long life, was stumped.

As Dumbledore stared out his window he was thinking about the use of Veritserum. _'When they had young Harry I guess it's possible that's how they discovered about Severus. But, again how did they get their hands on Harry? Did they use a form of Imperio on him that he couldn't throw off? That could explain how they got him back.'_

There was a knock on the door and Albus looked at the golden plate that hung discreetly above his door. On it read 'Minerva McGonagall'. "Come in Minerva."

As always, she walked in with that look on her face that read, 'how do you always know?' "Albus, one of our sources say that they are being held in Voldemort's lair, yet when we asked where it was, he forgot."

"I think I have a vague feeling as to where it is. Did they say anything else?"

"Yes, it seems that Voldemort is going to have an heir."

Albus just stared at her, "any clue as to who the mother is?"

She shook her head sadly and walked out of the office. Dumbledore still just sat there, staring into space, wondering what went wrong.

~HPTR~

Severus was sitting in his cell, staring out the barred window which only showed the dark forest that surrounded the manor. Seething, Severus tried to figure out what went wrong between himself and Harry. '_Everything had gone perfectly according to plan, until Voldemort kidnapped him last year, that is. Yes, that's when it happened. Harry never spoke of what the Dark Lord did to him, but he could tell. He could tell by the way Harry flinched when he tried to touch him, when he held him or tried to kiss him. The Dark Lord had raped Harry repeatedly. No wonder he had been so distant. How he would stay in the school library, reading up on spells, potions and enchantments. How could their plan have gone so wrong? He and Dumbledore had planned it out __**so**__ perfectly. He would make Potter fall in love with him, which would give him a reason to fight and kill the Dark Lord. But, that had changed, hadn't it? Yes, it all changed when the boy-who-lived returned two months ago. Nothing had gone right after Harry came back. He shuddered as he remembered how he had touched the boy. It made him want to be sick. The replica of James bloody Potter. Oh, how I hated the bloody Saint of Hogwarts, part of that damn Gryffindor Quartet. The smug bastard Potter, the two flee bitten mongrels, Black and Lupin and of course you can't forget that cowardly rat Pettigrew.'_

But, he couldn't think about that now. Now, he had to think of a way to escape. He had been in this blasted cell for a month now and he really needed to speak with the Headmaster. Then, it came to him and he could have **smacked** himself. He was an animagus. Why didn't he think of it before? His form was small and indiscreet. He would be able to slip through the bars with no problem and fly to the school. He made sure that the red-haired brat was asleep before he transformed so with a faint pop he slipped through the bars, thinking of how his students would laugh if they saw him now. That his animagus form was indeed an overgrown bat.

~HPTR~

**A/N:** We hope that you've enjoyed this story so far. I know that I've had fun with it. Please review and tell me what you think about it. Because if you don't then we won't know how to make it better other than to come up with new chapters. There will be new chapters when we finish fixing the other chapters. We promise.

Please no flamers as they will be used to stare a fire with to keep warm in the winter time.


	4. Oh, What a Life I Lead

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.

Posted: October 9, 2008

Revised: October 27, 2010

Reposted: January 15, 2011

"Speech"

'Whisper'

_*Thought*_

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But, RL got in the way. I know that you, the readers, are getting tired of hearing that but it happens. I won't go into details but I've been trying to find a job and I started back to school. I'm doing evening classes, so they only last 8 weeks and I'm taking my finals next week. As I know you probably don't care that much. Here is the next Chapter.

Chapter 4: Oh, what a life I lead

Harry sat in Hermione's room, holding his Goddaughter. She was so precious, having only been born the day before. She clearly took after her mother with her honey brown hair and rich brown eyes. There wasn't an ounce of Weasley in her, if you don't count the red highlights in her hair. "Mione, I have never seen a more beautiful baby girl."

"You'll be singing a whole different tune when yours is born, oh brother-of-my heart."

Harry grinned at her and looked back down at the little girl. "Have you decided on a name for her yet?"

"I think so. What do you think about Valerie Nadine Granger? Valerie means 'Strong' in Latin and Nadine is Slavic meaning 'Hope'."

"So her name would mean 'Strong Hope'. I think that's a very pretty name. Besides, after what you've been trough I think it's very fitting as well."

"I didn't think about it like that. But, you're right. It is very fitting." Hermione takes Valerie back to feed her and asks. "What about you have you thought of any names yet?"

"You know how I've always longed and dreamed of having a family?" She nods so he continues. "Well, for when I did finally have children, if I had a girl I would name her, Sakura Marie and if I had a boy I would name him, Bradley Alan."

"You've really put some thought into it, didn't you? To be honest I had no clue what I would have named her if she had of been a boy. I really didn't know what I would have named her as a girl. I just recently looked for a beautiful little girl's name. When did you think of your children's names?"

"Um…" he scratched the back of his head and murmured, "you promise not to laugh." He waited for her to nod and when she did he replied, "it was back in our First year."

"Really, that long? I didn't know that."

"Yeah, well, there are a lot of things that you never knew about me."

"I know. And, I won't ask about them. I mean if you really want me to know then you'll tell me, right?"

Harry nodded and looked out the window, just in time to see a bat fly by. "Hey. Hermione, have you seen any bats flying around here?"

"No, but I've seen plenty of snakes. Why do you ask?"

"That's what I thought. Dammit! I completely forgot about Snape's animagus form."

Oh, let me guess. It's a bat, right?"

"That's right. I have to go tell Tom."

~ HPTR ~

Harry walked into their room and headed towards his love. "Tom, Snape's escaped."

Crimson eyes looked into emerald. "How do you know that?"

Harry plopped onto the sofa and sighed. "Because, I completely forgot about his animagus form and that it was a bat. And, I just happened to see it fly by Hermione's window not even five minutes ago."

"Damn it to all the nine bloody gates of Hell. He's probably on his way to his precious Dumbledore now." Tom spat as he sat next to Harry, who in turn curled up against him. He just wrapped his arm around the small shoulders.

"Yes, but he can't bring the old coot here, now can he? Not with you as the Secret Keeper."

"That's true, my love, very true. Did you know that's one of the reasons that I love you so much?"

"Is it now? What is this reason and what are the others?"

"You'll just have to wait and see on the others. But, for this time it's because you are very smart. Sometimes I don't know how I survived without you. For that fact I don't even know why I wanted you dead."

Harry just smirked at his lover and hopefully future husband.

~ HPTR ~

Severus arrived at Hogwarts at a quarter past midnight. He was extremely sore and tired. He hadn't flown in over eight years, and was sorely out of practice. Catching his breath, he trekked up to the Headmaster's office and spent at least ten minutes trying to figure out the new bloody password. He wasn't able to guess it and finally settled on threatening the bloody guardian to Dumbledore's office who then moved. Severus stormed up the stairs to the door and threw it open. "Albus!"

Said person's head shot up and smiled, "Severus, you've returned."

"No thanks to your bloody Golden Boy." He sneered and spat the name at the same time.

"Whatever do you mean, my boy? Have a seat. Tea?"

"He's carrying the Dark Lord's spawn. And, he sold me out as the spy in a room full of Death Eaters, is what I mean." He took the tea from Albus and sipped the warm ginger flavored liquid. The blue eyed wizard stared at the Potions Master. "What do you mean, he's carrying Tom's heir?"

"I mean exactly what I mean. They announced it right before it was announced that I was the spy and then captured last month. Potter even changed his appearance to look more feminine, damned brat."

"What went wrong? How did Tom get Harry again? I think that I know how they got you. When they had Harry the first time they must have given him Veritserum and got the information that way. I think that I might also know how they got the youngest Weasley and his wife. The only thing I don't know is what happened? Did you see any of them?"

"I've been trying to figure that out myself. I just don't know. Although when Potter came down to "visit" he did say something about me not paying him any attention or listening to him. He accused me of being your lapdog, I do remember that. He also said that I was at your beck and call all the time. I think he said that the last day he was here…," Severus thinks for a moment. "He said that he was trying to tell me that he was pregnant. But, he got fed up of being ignored… so, he went back to somewhere where he was getting at least some type of attention. I think that's what he said." Severus takes a few sips of his tea before continuing. "The Weasley boy was thrown into the cell with me. I don't think that Potter's very happy with him right now."

"What do you mean, my boy? What happened?"

"Potter came down to visit when we had our little 'chat'. The Weasley boy decided to join the conversation by asking why Potter took his wife from him."

"And?" Dumbledore asked.

"He said the Weasley boy would never get the chance to hurt his wife again. That surprised me though. I thought that he loved the know-it-all. Then Potter put him under the Crucio curse. It was so strong that it pulled me in as well just for being near the brat. Damn Potter. We should have used one of the strongest mind controlling potions or spells that we have so that I wouldn't have had to pretend to like him."

"I can't believe that our plan didn't work. Now with this new information, the Wizarding World doesn't stand a chance and neither does Hogwarts."

Severus choked on his tea and managed to ask. "What did you mean by that?"

"I mean, with two Founders' Heirs producing any offspring," he shuddered, "I don't even want to think about what can happen."

"Two heirs?"

"Yes, that's right. Harry is the Heir of Gryffindor. That's how he was able to pull the Gryffindor sword from the Sorting Hat. I had tried many times to persuade the hat into letting me have the Founders' prized possessions. The blasted hat refused me saying that only a Founders' Heir could remove and wield the weapons. I could only hold the sword but I'd never be able to use it."

Severus sneered as he poured himself another cup of tea. "Of course, the brat just had to have something else to make him even more 'special'." Severus put so much malice and hate into his voice that it was almost unbelievable.

~ HPTR ~

Harry glared at Ron who was curled up in the darkest corner of the cell. Hermione was sneering at him, "well, Ronald, how does it feel to be on the receiving end of abuse?"

Ron looked up at them with pain filled eyes, "Mione, please, help me. I'm sooo very sorry. I never meant to…."

"Save it Ronald as I'm tired of listening to all the lies. I had one of Lucius' solicitors pull up some divorce papers and I forged your name to them. They didn't seem to mind, especially after they found out what you'd done to me. Which, really I didn't even need to tell them anything because of the medical report and full medical history that they did. Now, that we are no longer married, I have no qualms about telling you that you are a complete ass and you never deserved Harry's friendship or me in the first place. Oh, just so that you know, my baby was born two months ago. A beautiful, healthy baby girl and I named her, Valerie Nadine Granger. She has none of your looks; thank the gods, and looks like me. So good-bye Ronald, I'm washing my hands of you. I sincerely hope that you rot forever in the fiery pits of all the levels of hell for what you did to me."

With that said, she turned and walked back up to her rooms. But, not before bumping into Lucius Malfoy, "oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying any attention."

Lucius grabbed her arm before she could fall. "Not to worry, Ms. Granger. No harm done." The blonde continued on after steadying her. If he had of looked back he would have seen the look of longing on the young woman's face.

Although, Draco **did** see the look on her face as he slowly and silently came out of the shadows. "Stay away from my father, Mudblood, or you'll regret it. I promise you that." He sneered and walked away not caring if he made her cry or not.

~ HPTR ~

Harry, on the other hand, was berating Ron for his stupidity, making him feel even worse about himself. "You know, if you hadn't of beaten Mione like you did, you wouldn't be in the mess you are now and you'd be able to spend time with your daughter. But, guess what, you blew it and you'll stay down here until I see fit for you to be released or until you die. Whichever comes first so– farewell.

Smiling slightly, Harry walked calmly and gracefully up from the dungeons only to see his friend running around to corner back to her room. She looked upset to him but he had to get to the meeting room. He decided that afterwards he would get all of this straightened out.

On his way there he sighed and thought. _'Oh what a life I lead.'_

~ HPTR ~

**A/N:** Please review as it can help us to make the chapters better and not seem dull and boring, if that is the case. I'm working on getting the next chapter out today as well.


	5. Artifacts

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.

Posted: October 9, 2008

Revised: October 27, 2010

Reposted: January 15, 2011

"Speech"

'Whisper'

_*Thought*_

A/N: I felt really bad about going 4 months without posting anything, so I checked over this chapter as quickly as I could. I don't think there are any mistakes but I could be wrong. I hope you enjoy these two chapters. By the way this chapter is a flashback.

Chapter 5: Artifacts

~Flashback~

Harry finally made it to the meeting room and took his customary seat next to Tom. He took extreme pleasure in watching him torture the lesser Death Eaters. Of course with notice he was able to get his Occlumency shields up so that he and the babies weren't harmed in any way. "But, m-m-my L-L-Lord, I-I couldn't f-find the pen-pendent."

Harry sat on the arm of the chair and whispered. "What pendent?"

Tom whispered back as he used the lashing hex on the man, this hex makes you feel like you're being hit with a whip. "Salazar left a pendent for his heir, though nobody knows where exactly he hid it."

Harry blinked a few times and then grinned wickedly before he stood. "Come now, my dear Dark Lord. I know exactly where it is."

Tom sneered at him. "Do you now?"

"Of course I do. It's in the same place that Godric's sword came from. I'll have someone bring both here."

He spun around and sat back down. Harry indicates that Tom should lean over and whispers in his ear 'I would like to call Dobby but there are way too many people in here. Maybe just keep the Inner Circle?'

"Everyone is dismissed except for Bella and Lucius." Everyone does as told.

"Dobby!"

The hyper little house-elf appeared with a 'pop'. "Master Harry Potter, Sir. You is needing Dobby, Sir?"

"Yes Dobby. If you could, I need for you to go to the Headmaster's office, without being seen and bring me the Sword and the sorting hat to me. It is very important."

"Anything for Master Harry Potter, Sir. Harry Potter sir is a kind and generous wizard, sir. I is to be getting it right away sir."

Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared. _*One of the first things I'm going to do is to teach Dobby how to talk properly,*_ Harry thought.

"My Liege, if I may ask how is your friend doing?" Both Lucius and Bella asked at the same time.

Both were surprised that the other would ask.

Harry chuckled at them and replied. "I took her down to see her soon to be ex-husband. Although, when I came back up she was running towards her room. She looked upset but I have no clue as to what could be wrong."

"I haven't seen her since we came back," replied Bella.

"I saw her before the meeting coming from the dungeons and she seemed fine then." Lucius said.

"Thanks. I plan to talk to her later about it anyway."

~ HPTR ~

While, waiting patiently for Dobby to return, Harry decided to go back to their rooms and read a book. More specifically, Lord of the Rings. When Hermione had mentioned it he decided to read it. It really was interesting to read a muggles point of view on the magical world. His two favorite characters were by far, Legolas and Strider, or rather, Aragorn. He could also relate to Frodo, someone who had a burden to carry, one he alone had to carry, lest he get someone he loved hurt or worse yet killed.

He put down the novel and sighed. Upon laying his hand on his abdomen, he felt a kick. A soft smile formed on his lips. Soon, his child would be born and a powerful being would arrive. The door behind him opened silently and shut with a soft click. Plush carpet muffled footsteps, but Harry knew who it was. Tom knelt in front of him and smiled. It was only times like these that Harry saw the man he fell in love with. With his Death Eaters, Voldemort was a cruel tyrant, but with Harry, Tom was caring and gentle. "Has your friend returned yet?"

"No, Dobby hasn't come back yet. It must be difficult getting the hat and sword from Dumbledork's office. The Order must be meeting more frequently. I just hope he wasn't caught."

Tom caressed the young man's face. Harry sighed and leaned into the touch. Suddenly, he let out a startled cry of surprise. "What? What happened?"

A laugh was the reply. "The baby kicked really hard, is what happened."

Tom laid his hand on the swollen belly and waited. He didn't have long to wait though as he felt an unmistakable kick right below his hand. An awed look spread across his face as he looked up at his love. Harry was smiling softly, a glow surrounded him. The Dark Lord leaned up and kissed him and Harry sighed in contentment.

~ HPTR ~

Harry sat in the 'throne room' of Riddle Manor, watching as Voldemort gave out praise or punishment. As he moved on to the LeStrange's, Dobby appeared. From somewhere in the circle there came a muffled growl. _*Malfoy. Although it must be the younger one because Lucius seemed fine in his company.*_ Harry thought. "Hello, Dobby."

"Master Harry Potter, Sir. I is getting the things you is asking for."

"Thank you Dobby. Did anyone try to stop you?"

Dobby nods. "Dumbly and Wolf did. They is wondering where you is being and how to gets you back. I is not telling them though. I is keeping my Master's secret."

"Thank you again Dobby."

The house-elf beamed and handed over the pilfered objects. The Sword gleamed in the dim light, shining a brilliant silver color. The hat sat on his lap innocently. He looked over and beckoned the Lord over. "Put it on and ask it for the Medallion."

Voldemort nodded and put it on. Harry had to stifle a giggle at seeing the most feared Dark Lord in a century wearing a ragged, old, patched and frayed hat. Everybody waited on baited breath for what seemed like an eternity before the red eyed man winced and pulled the hat off, glaring at it. From the top of his head, he pulled off a triangular object. At first glance, it seemed like an ordinary piece of metal. But as Harry squinted, it turned into gold and was engraved with snakes that slithered and hissed. Unsurprisingly, he understood them. "This is it. This is what I've been looking for - Slytherin's medallion."

Harry sat there, smiling at the happy man, though he didn't look it. He would never show such a weakness in front of his men. He waved a hand at them and they disappeared with a crack. When the last of them left, Tom swept Harry up and kissed him soundly on the mouth. "Maybe I should find more things for you if you're going to reward me like this."

Tom grinned wickedly, "you'll get a better reward tonight."

~ HPTR ~

The library was filled with dusty tomes full of knowledge long forgotten. One such tome was laid open on a table, open to a page that explained how to use the objects of the Founders. The Heir of Gryffindor skimmed the text, looking for something specific. When he found it, after searching for an hour, he let out a triumphant cry and copied the page with a handy charm.

_Slytherin's Pendant_

_It is said that whoever is in possession_ _of this fabled pendant would hold power over any dark creature in existence. It also stated that when this pendant came to be in the possession of the Heir of Slytherin, that one-quarter of the schools wards would answer his call and do whatever he wished._

_Gryffindor's Sword_

_When this sword was forged over one thousand years ago, it was said to have been purified in a concoction of Phoenix_ _Tears, Unicorn Blood and Griffin Blood. It was said that it was the ultimate weapon of light, used to control the creatures of Light. It could only be wielded by the Heir of Gryffindor._

_Legend has it that if these two were combined, and their forces used together, the wizarding world would either be saved, or doomed._

Carefully, he stood and walked to the remaining Slytherin's office. Being almost five months pregnant made it a little hard to walk properly.

He got to the doors and hissed the opening password. His love was a careful one, to only allow those who spoke parseltongue to enter. The man walked over and kissed the elder one on the cheek. "Found it."

Tom grinned and took the page as Harry sat down. Tom scanned it over and his grin only got broader. "Do you know what this means?" He said as he placed the parchment onto his desk.

"We can finally put our plans into motion and get rid of Dumbledore once and for all and open the school to all?"

Tom smiled and kissed Harry in response, "yes, and once Dumbledore is out of the way, we won't have to worry about restrictions. People will be able to do what they want and learn what they will."

The two shared a smile and laughed.

~End Flashback~

"What are you thinking of Love?"

"I was just thinking about what happened two months ago when I found that information for you."

~ HPTR ~

A/N: Please let me know what you think by reviewing. One more chapter until the new ones start to come.


	6. Going Home

Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.

Revised:11/30/10

Posted: January 15, 2011

"speech"

'whisper'

_*thought*_

"_parseltongue"_

Chapter 6: Going Home

Harry sat in his armchair, a book in one hand, his other on his stomach. It was peaceful here. Nobody expected him to do anything except be himself, which he did very well. Besides, they wouldn't let him do too much seeing as he was due in the next two months anyway. As he turned the page of the book, a crack announced the presence of a house-elf. Dobby stared up at him with his large, tennis ball sized eyes. "Master Harry sir has a package sir. I is to be giving it to you now sir."

Harry smiled kindly at him, "thank you, Dobby."

The elf burst out crying as he handed the package over. Harry stared down at him quizzically before reaching for it. As he opened it, he couldn't help but think of how wrong this felt, like something was going to happen to him. When he opened the box, he saw that inside there was an owl figurine. '_Now who would send this to me?_' He thought as he picked it up. Suddenly, he felt a pull at his navel and let out a startled cry. But it was too late; the portkey had already swept him away from the mansion, to the only place where this could have come from.

~ HPTR ~

Harry opened his eyes and was assaulted by white. Panic laced through his body as he thought about where he was. The one and only, Hospital Wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the distance, he could hear a conversion, actually an argument. The hospital Matron was yelling at someone who sounded suspiciously like Dumbledore. "I will not perform the spell. I will not condone anything like that. That child hasn't even had a chance to live!"

"But, Poppy, if it were to live, then it would have the power to rival Voldemort's."

"I don't care about that. It is my job to save people, not kill them. No matter whom they are. Besides, you crazy old man, if I were to even try to terminate the pregnancy, which I'm not going to, then I could kill Harry as well. Especially considering how far along he is. Is that what you want? Now, leave my wing or I will be forced to banish you hence forth."

A sigh came and then receding footsteps. When the door to the wing shut, Harry let out the groan he had been holding back. More footsteps came rushing towards him, "hello there, Mr. Potter. I haven't seen you in a while," she looked around and put up a silencing ward around his bed and checked for listening charms. When she found none, she asked, "how is our Lord?"

"Royally pissed, when he finds out that I've disappeared. I already feel bad for poor Dobby. He's going to be in so much trouble if I don't help him."

"What happened?" The matron asked as she cast some diagnostic spells on him to check his condition.

While she did that, he explained about the portkey and the spell he sensed on Dobby as he was pulled away. "Definitely one that Dumbledork can cast. And the only one I know of that would do that to a person, house-elf or whatever. I knew I should have trusted my instincts on that one."

Poppy nodded then smiled, "well, the babies are alright. You should be happy to know that."

Harry nodded before blinking, "wait, did you say 'babies'?"

"Congratulations, you're having twins."

Harry fainted dead away from the news.

~ HPTR ~

Voldemort was beyond pissed. It was like the calm before the storm. He swept down to the dungeons and stared at the second youngest Weasley. "Tell me, Weasley; is there another way to get into the castle?"

Ron spat at his feet and glowered at him, "I'm a dead man either way, so why don't you just kill me and get it over with? I know you want to."

Voldemort sneered at the broken man and _stupefied _him. The red head fell to the floor with a thud, hitting his head on the stone. With a twirl of his robes, the Dark Lord stalked off to the upper most floors and knocked on Hermione's door. The woman opened it and looked up at the angered man, silent tears streaming down her face, "I know how to get in, but you have to do it under the cover of night. There are two ways. One is through the Shrieking Shack which exits out from under the Whomping Willow. If you choose to use this way then you need to know about the knot at the base of the tree that will paralyze it for a while. The other is in the cellar of Honeydukes, which exits out of the hump of the one eyed witch statue." She looked up at him with pleading eyes, "please bring my brother back."

Tom nodded and walked off to prepare for the rescue of Harry.

~ HPTR ~

Harry sat in a private room in the Hospital Wing with only Poppy and a stow away snake for company. The snake, a rare Egyptian Adder, very poisonous and magical, kept making lewd comments whenever Albus came in to talk to Harry. Harry laughed every time and told the old man to bugger off and not waste any more of his time with his drivel. The old man would then scowl and walk away, only to appear the next day with that annoying smile on his face.

Poppy came in one morning, a week after he had been brought there and said, quietly, "he's coming."

Harry knew who she meant. When he came, she would leave with him, to insure that his children would be safe and healthy. He quietly prepared for when he would come. As he waited, Dumbledore who was smiling and Snape who was scowling came in. Harry smiled at the latter, "hello there, Severus. Tell me, how did it felt to be caged up, or to be seen as a bat? I bet your students would love that, eh?"

The Slytherin sneered and Harry laughed a kind of mocking laugh. The adder came out from under his sleeve and hissed, _"can I bite them? Their magic would be sssso tasssty. Pleasssse massster?"_

"_Not yet. Wait until later, alright my pet?"_

The snake seemed to nod and Harry sneered at the two as they stared, terrified of the obviously deadly snake that was resting docilely on the young man's arm. "You can leave now. I have lost all amusement with your daily visits, old man. And I don't want to hear you drivel anymore. All I hear is blah, blah, blah."

He then turned and stared out the window, aware that the two were staring at him with a mix of disbelief and disgust. They then left, talking in loud voices as they exited the wing. Harry then waited for the time when his love would come.

~ HPTR ~

It came when the clock struck midnight, when the inhabitants of the castle were asleep, even Dumbles. The door to his room swung open and Voldemort walked in, eyes glowing maliciously. Harry snickered, "sorry, love, but it's only you, me and Poppy in here. You can take that spell of your eyes now."

Tom pouted and did so, and soon after swept Harry into his arms and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Harry kissed him back with equal passion and only stopped when they heard someone clear their throat. "Please, this is a hospital. I don't really wish to walk in on this," Poppy had arrived with a smile on her face, "My lord's."

Tom nodded and looked Harry over, "are you alright? They didn't do anything, did they?"

"No, but Poppy told me something interesting the other week."

"Hmm?"

"Well, for one thing, the twins are alright."

Voldemort nodded, "well that's... wait a moment, did you say twins?" He asked, slightly confused?

Harry nodded. "Oh," was the reply.

Poppy snickered, "well, we should be getting back to the manor now, and I want Mr. Potter here on bed rest, do you hear me? No magic what so ever. The only way the children can survive is if his magic levels are at their highest, as the womb in which they are in, is being controlled by his magic. Is this clear?"

Harry nodded and sighed. He was going home.

~ HPTR ~

**A/N:** Please review. 'Cause I can't tell how you like it if you don't review. And, please no flamers as they will be used to stare a fire with to keep warm in the winter time. Constructive criticism is alright as I would like to know what needs to be fixed.

And, now the moment that everyone's been waiting for. The next chapter will be new and never seen before. Until now that is.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7a

Posted: May 18, 2012

A/N I just looked myself and I noticed that I haven't updated in a little over a year. I would like to tell all of my readers and reviewers that I am not abandoning this story. I would like to apologize to everyone for not updating anything even if it was just to say yes people I am still alive.

At the time of the last update the child care center I was working at changed my hours on me and I was working in the 18-24 month old toddler room. Anyone that's worked with toddlers knows how exhausting toddlers and 2's can be. Well in my class we had all of the toddlers from 12-24 months old and with ratio we could only have 12 toddlers, thank heaven. Toddlers are a lot of work especially when you have all of them. At some points we also had 2's in our room with the toddlers which is suppose to happen the last 30 min to an hour at the end of the day. Anyway, there was a conflict between me and another teacher at this child care center and she lied about the situation and I was fired in Feb of this year.

I know that some of you are thinking "why wasn't she updating then?" Well I've been looking for another job. Then this past April on the 5th my sister and I were in a car accident. We were not too seriously injured. We hit hard enough to deploy the airbags. Thankfully it was not my fault. My sister was hit with the airbag in the face. I had a death grip on the steering wheel. I had a cast on for 2 weeks then when I got it off 2 weeks ago the told me to take it easy and do some range of motion exercises to work on my wrists. At times my wrists are killing me. Although, I have just gotten back to where I can type but not for long periods of time.

I have been working on typing chapter 7 and I hope to get it out to you soon. I don't want to put a time frame because I don't want to disappoint you.

I do want to remind you that this story was adopted from Marauder Heir. The 1st 6 chapters were hers and all I did was fix them up a bit and I'm re-reading the 1st 6 chapters again to fix anymore errors I may find and to remind myself of my plans for this story.

I will replace this with the real chapter 7 when I finish typing it.

Thank you again for your patience and understanding.


End file.
